Trade
by Emerald-Pen
Summary: Ikuto never left instead after the battle Amu finds out that a other company,that also wants the embryo, has Ikutos father. SHe contacts them and trades herself for him. Ikutos father does not know that Amu knows Ikuto. She dissapears and Aruto comes back. Ikutos family becomes happy, Ikuto is now a music teacher at high school. After 5 years Amu comes back. AMUTO rated K for later
1. Chapter 1

Emerald:Well this is my first fanfic tell me what you think! ;D Yoru disclaimer please...

Yoru:Emerald-kun does not own anything except for the plot~nya!

In this story Ikuto never left instead his father returned while Amu left without a trace on the same day leaving everything behind. Ikuto, Aruto, Utau and Souku (I think thats her name) are a happy family. Also Ikuto now works as a Music teacher in a 5 years Amu comes back but is cold hearted the total opposite to before. Charas are still there but Amu lost the old ones and got new ones.

Ages:

Amu and other guardians-19

Utau,Kukai-20

Ikuto-24

Ikuto (POV)

I walked down the streets, Yoru nibbling on a sardine on my shoulder. But then flying off saying something about getting more… Already 5 years have passed since my strawberry left and Dad came back, we have been a happy Family ever since but without Amu being here it feels kind of….lonely. I did this every day, walk around the City until my feet would hurt hoping I might find her.

Suddenly I saw a pink head in the crowd. All my thoughts washed away as I followed it into an alleyway, all except for one. She is back. She kept walking further down the ally until it ended in a dead end, I decided to speak but in that moment she turned around, I was shocked. Her hair now reached her slender hips which were adored by a midnight blue mid-thigh skirt and two studded belts that hung loose. Her legs were covered by hot pink tights with black converse, and she was wearing a dark pink tank top with a blue paw print on the stomach area. But what I saw next scared me, as I looked into her eyes I saw no happiness or cheerfulness like they used to be, only sorrow, sadness and loneliness. But all disappeared once she saw me look, her usually warm gold orbs turned ice, cold, void of all emotion.

"Amu…." I whispered as I slowly walked closer until our faces were only separated by a few centimeters. We never broke eye contact.

"Your family is back together right" she said in a cold voice. I could only nod." Good I was worried when Aruto stopped sending letters if he was back yet or not" a smile ghosted over her lips.

"stoppend sending letters?" I asked curiosity flooding my mind. She turned cold again.

"Never mind, I am sorry but I have to go now." She looked at me and then whispered, "Chara Change" suddenly black cat ears appeared on her head a a black tail grew from her back, as she swiftly jumped up onto the wall. "Don't worry we will meet again soon" then she jumped down the other side and disappeared. Exactly then Yoru found me.

"Ikuto~nya what happened?" he asked

"Shes back" was all I said as I turned around and left the alley slowly making my way home a smile on my lips.

Emerald: So please review and tell me what you think.

Ikuto: This is crap.

Emerald: There will be Amuto in the next chapter...just saying...

Ikuto: In that case this is not as bad =3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emerald: Thanks you to Dear anime artis, Burakkurozu-Black Rose, TrinaDauntless, MysteryStar and AngelDevilButterfly139 for reviewing I really appreciate it! And also thanks to the people that followed or/and favorite this story! And I will try and make this chapter longer than the first one! Ikuto Disclaimer please!

Ikuto: No don't wanna.

Emerald: I have a pack of catnip that you might want to have…

Ikuto: Fine Emerald does not own anything but the plot! Now give me my catnip!

Emerald: Okay here you go *hands Ikuto the catnip*

Ikuto: *In cute kitten mode* ~Purrrr

(Amu POV)

*flash back*

As I reached the Tokyo airport at 2 am, I saw a man that looked very similar to Ikuto, but with more aged features, standing in front. I knew he was Ikutos father so I walked towards him and then stopped a few feet away.

"I'm Amu Hinamori, I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your life" I said looking him straight in the eyes, seeing the love and joy that flooded them.

"Thank you so much" he exclaimed capturing me in a hug "Thank you so, so, so very much for this chance. I don't know why you would do this for me but thank you!" he then slowly let go and stood in front of me again.

"Please send me letters every few weeks that explain how you are doing with your family. But don't tell anyone that I traded with you; simply tell them you managed to escape." I ordered "No one may know about my current situation!" I looked at him one last time and saw him flashing me a apologetic smile which I returned with a happy one while making my way inside to my plane. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia had slept the entire time since it still only was 2:30 am.

*flash back over*

(Ikuto POV)

I woke up to annoying sound of my Alarm, which I slammed with my hand the second after. I slowly got out of bed and made way to the bathroom to take a shower. I then went to my closet and picked out a pair of dark blue briefs, dark blue jeans and gray shirt getting dressed swiftly so I wouldn't bee late for my job as Teacher at Tokyo University. I was a music teacher since after my father came back he told my I should try and it turned out to be perfect for me. So after I got dressed I went downstairs and into the kitchen (he lives in his own house) and warmed up some taiyaki, (that's how you spell it right?) eating it swiftly while making my way to the door putting on my black formal looking shoes, my dark colored jacket, my violin case and my bag which holds all the music sheet, my keys, phone and such. I then proceed to go outside to my dark blue Ferrari F430 and drive to the university. When I arrived I parked my car and went to my classroom to get the stuff for my first lesson ready, since we were getting a new student today.

(Amu POV)

(She is already awake and had shower just so you know) I went to my closet and grabbed my hot pink bra with dark blue lining and the matching panties, and then I got out my favorite purple skinny jeans and a dark blue off shoulder shirt that had different color lines splashed over it. I then went to my mirror and brushed my hair making my bangs hang over my right eye giving me a mysterious look, I also added a pair of dark blue-purple earings which are shaped like treble clefs and my loose chain belts around my waist. "Nekura,Mitsuki come here" I called for my two new charas. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia had disappeared after one year with Dark Moon, the dreams of her would be self changed completely giving her two new Charas Nekura and Mitsuki.

Nekura is my bad side, she helpes my hide or ignore all my emotions so I dont not reveal anything to anyone, overall she helps me be heartless for the jobs I have to do for Dark Moon. She has a very evil attitude at times and is plain mean. She has short blood red hair that faded into black at the tips amazingly her eyes matched her hair, red in the middle fading into black. She wears a black skin tight shirt with pink stripes that reveals her belly button, a pair of red shorts that stopped mid-thigh and black ankle boots with dark pink linings.

Mitsuki is my cheerful side she is the side of me that's wants to be free and go back to my old life. She has a lot of self-control and is mostly cheerful and nice but if you get on her bad side thing get has very dark pink her with dark blue tips which reaches her hips, but also has bangs over her right eye, her eyes are dark pink in the middle and fade into a dark blue on the outside, and a pair of black cat ears on top of her head. She wears wears a dark blue tube top that stops above her belly button and is held up by a necklace with a full moon pendant in the middle, also she wears a mid-thigh dark blue skirt that is cut up on both sides to reveal a pair of dark pink shorts under it with a black tail at the back and she wears a pair of dark pink converse like shoes with dark blue paint sprinkles on them.

When both appeared infront of my I explained my plan " Nekura you will stay in my pouch and hide your presence all the time until we are home, clear?" She nodded floating over to my egg pouch ,which was dark pink with blue paint sprinkles and chains so I could hang it around my waist or through the belt hoops of my pants or skirt, and went into her egg "Mitsuki you are allowed to be outside of the pouch but stay close to me at all times, ok?" "Hai, Amu-chan!" she said and floated over to the pouch and back into her egg next to Nekura. I grabbed the pouch and attached it to my pants and made my way downstairs grabbing a pop tart, my purple and pink school bag which held all my stuff like phone keys and such, put on my dark blue high tops and started running towards school.


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long to write this chapter!

Ikuto: You forgot because you slept for so long, right?

Emerald: SO WHAT?! No school for me means stay up until 5 am and sleep until 4 pm + Christmas was a few days ago so I had to help with all the preparation for it! You are just pisses that there was no amuto yet.

Ikuto: *not understandable mumbling*… Emerald does not own Shugo Chara just the plot of her story..

Emerald: Oh and Ikuto….there will be some amuto in this one….;)

Ikuto: Really?! *glomps emerald*

Amu: Let's get this story going!

(Amu POV)

Great I'm going to be late,"Mitsuki chara change!" the second the words left my mouth two black cat ears and a black tail appeared on my body also my earrings changed from treble clefs to two full moons. I crouched down and jumped as far as I could covering 3 times as much distance compared to before. Luckily this way I managed to get to school with 5 minutes to spare so I un did my chara change and walked into the building to collect my timetable and find my first class which was music since I am planning on majoring in music most of my subjects were related to it except for Math, English and Sports.

After I calmed my heart from the running I slammed opened the door and smirked when I saw Ikutos and the classes shocked faces, I kept my stare on him while I walked in and stopped next to his table. "I am Amu Hinamori, keep out of my way and you'll be fine" I said my smirk still intact on my face and then went to the empty desk at the back of the room feeling everyone's eyes, specially Ikutos following my even as I sat down and proceeded to look out of the window.

(Ikuto POV)

I was just going through the register when the door was loudly opened and when I looked I saw Amu smirking at me. To say I was shocked is an huge underestimate. She walked to my table staring at me while I saw what she was wearing, a dark blue loose shirt that hung off her shoulder exposing some of her hot pink bra and a pair of hugging skinny jeans which showed off her ass also she had chain belts hanging off of her hips. Her hair was loosely swaying with her hips; all in all she gave of a sexy, cool and mysterious vibe. I saw how all the boys drooled over her and the girls were clearly pissed that she was such a beauty. Her voice broke my train of thought "I am Amu Hinamori, keep out of my way and you'll be fine" she said with a challenging smirk on her face and then she walked to the seat and the back of the class room, sat down and stared out of the window with no emotion present on her face.

After snapping back into teacher mode I started class "Good morning Hinamori-san, since you are joining us in the middle of the first semester I still have to see how good you are with and instrument and/or singing. So please take an instrument of your choice from behind you and come to the front."

(Amu POV)

I got up and grabbed a guitar from the back and made my way to the front of the class room next to 'Tsukiyomi- sensei', who still looked at me with shock, turned around to look at the class glaring at one of the boys in the front until he finally gave me his chair on which I sat down and tuned the guitar, I then closed my eyes and started one of my favorites:

'Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called

Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called

Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

Don't let yourself down  
Don't let yourself go  
Your last chance has arrived

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now'

(Ikuto POV)

Her voice was sounded like pure velvet in my ears, and the sound of the guitar pulling me into the song. The lyrics made me think though but I could not place my finger on the exact meaning of it all. I was snapped out of my trance when she suddenly asked "Was that okay Tsukiyomi-sensei"

I quickly got back into my teacher mode and replied " Yes that was very good Hinamori-san. Would you please stay after class so I can discuss something's with you?"

(Amu POV)

"Of course Tsukiyomi-sensei" I replied a slight smirk on my face as the bell rang seconds after I finished my sentence. The students stormed out of the classroom leaving it empty in short time. I grabbed my bag, whispered "Mitsuki chara-change" feeling my black ears and tail appear and made my way to the front sitting down on the teachers desk beginning our talk "What do you want to discuss with me ´_Tsukiyomi-sensei_´" I said pronouncing his name in in a teasing tone wrapping my tail around his waist.

"Why are you here Amu" he said his eyes staring into mine. I moved myself towards him and leaned against him placing my lips next to his ear.

"I am here because I missed you Ikuto-koi" I purred pulling away after nibbling on his ear lobe. I looked at his face and saw a light blush covering his cheeks, I cupped his cheek "Awww, Ikuto-koi is blushing" I then gave him a peck on the lips while my ears and tail disappeared and then left the classroom calling "See you tomorrow Tsukiyomi-sensei"

(Ikuto POV)

'What was that?! What happened to her I mean she-she just- WHAT?! And since when do I blush? Ikuto Tsukiyomi does not blush he makes others blush. But then again this side of her is interesting.' I smirked ' I have her back plus now I can play with her on daily basis.'

'This is going to be fun' I though while sitting back in my chair waiting for my next class.

The song is : Butterflies and Hurricanes from Muse

Thanks to my friend who helped me find this!

Ikuto: Since when do I blush?!

Amu: You look so cute with that blush on your face! *giggles while hugging Ikuto*

Ikuto:*hugs back, still blushing* Anyway thanks for the Amuto Emerald….

Emerald: Aww you two are so adorable and you are welcome Ikuto.

Mitsuki: Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald: Hi everyone I am sorry that I take so long with my updates but I am a very lazy person so yeah…. Kukai disclaimer please!

Kukai: Emerald does not own Shugo chara only the plot!

(Amu POV)

After I left the classroom I broke into a fit of giggles the feeling of happiness flooding my mind, luckily no one saw me since the next class had already begun. I checked my timetable and went to my next class, Math. 'Ugh I hate Math, I'm good at it but I despise it to no end'

Once I reached my classroom I ripped open the door and stepped into the room, my smile from before long gone my face a void of emotion. The teacher had shock plastered all over his face, his messy brown hair standing off into all directions and his eyes flashing with recognition behind the round glasses. "You must be the new student umm, Hinamori Amu correct? I am Yuu Nikaido" I simply nodded. "Please introduce yourself to the class" I walked to the front of the classroom.

" I am Hinamori Amu. Stay out of my way" I said while glaring at the entire class smirking when I saw a few familiar faces sitting in the middle of the class, Kukai Souma, Tadase Hotori and last but not least Nagihiko Fujisaki. "Please sit down by the widow next to Souma-kun, Hinamori-san" They three of them stared at me with confusion and shock while I made my way to the seat. Once I was seated I went back to staring out of the window, watching as the wind blew through the trees making me want to just take a nap in one of them. 'Mitsuki is really rubbing off on me'

Being bored as I was I tapped my pouch making Mitsuki come out of it and sit on my desk as response. Since I was in Class I could not talk to her normally but thankfully over the years I developed a way to talk to my charas through telepathy."Mitsuki can you check if there are any charas in this school that I know?"

"Sure ,nya" She said and closed her eyes focusing on her task. Suddenly her eyes opened and her tail started swishing "There are 3 in this class and 1 in the classroom from before,nya"

"Thanks you" I said and started to scratch behind her fluffy ears making her purr almost imidiatly.

"No problem Amu-chan,nya" She purred and then went back into the pouch.

'Lets see, Mitsuki said she sensed 3 charas that I know in this room and 1 in the other one, which means that Daichi, Rhythm, Kiseki and Yoru are still here. School will be more fun than I thought.'

"Himamori-san, since you are dozing of I assume you can answer the question on the board" Nikaido-sensei stated pointing at the board behind him were the mentioned question was written.

"IT'S HINAMORI DAMMIT, GET IT RIGHT!" I yelled hearing the familiar "Cool and Spicy" in the background.

"Sorry Hinamor-san, now would you please answer the question on the board" he said again pointing at the board. Without saying anything I stood up and walked to the front analyzing and knowing the answer before I was at the board. Once I reached it, I grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote down the mix of letters and number and then went back to my seat to continue staring out of the window. Once I sat down the whole class started to whisper thinking I couldn't hear them, but thanks to Mitsuki all my senses had improved.

When the bell finally rang, signaling that the break would start, I decided I had enough of school for a day. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the school gate but before I could leave Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase blocked my way. "Out of my way" I growled making them stare in shock because of the sound.

"Amu-chan what happened to you, where were you the past years?" Tadase asked putting on his sad face, the old Amu would have blushed and answered with a stutter but instead I kept up my neutral face.

"I . .Way. Kiddy King." I growled again. Hurt was written all over his face.

"No Hinamori. Not until you answer our questions" Kukai yelled.

"Fine, be that way" I muttered "Mitsuki, chara-change" once again I felt the ears and tail form on my body and my earing change to full moons. Bending my knees quickly said" Ja ne" (that's what ikutoo always says right?) and jumped over the three hearing them utter curses and then Kukai chara-changed being the only one with a chance to catch me.

Feeling Kukai slowly catch up to me I sped up my pace until I reached the park where I hoped I could take a nap in tree. I stopped in the middle of the trees and made my way over to the tallest one I could see. Bending my knees again, preparing to jump when suddenly Kukai dropped through the leaves crashing me against the tree with his hands on either side of my heat yet I still kept my neutral expression. Once he caught his breath he looked down at me and realized the position we were in his cheeks stated to turn pink. Knowing I could not get out of his hold without hurting him I decided to use my natural weapons. I leaned forward and pressing my breast against his chest and stared up at him through my eye lashes making the cutest face I could think of, his face turning darker shades of red now and his arms loosening I quickly side stepped out of his grip and jumped away to another park and then climbing the highest tree until I reached its peak. I made myself comfortable on one of the braches using my bag as a pillow and closed my eyes. "Ikuto come out" I said smirking slowly opening my eyes to find deep pools of dark blue stare back at me.

"Hello, Koneko-chan"

Emerald: I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry that it took so long.

Amu: Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Emerald: I am trying my best with updating more frequently, but since I am currently going through test after test at school it is a bit more difficult than I thought it would.

Ikuto: Just start already!

Emerald: I will once you do the disclaimer.

Ikuto: Fine….Emerald does not own shugo chara….

(Ikuto POV)

I watched from the classroom window as Amu made her way to the school gate, planning on ditching the rest of school. She kind of reminded me of myself since I rarely even bothered to attend school at all. Anyway, once she reached the gate Kiddy King, the cross dresser and soccer boy blocked her way which I knew would end in an interesting way so I stood up out of my chair, chara-changed with Yoru and silently jumped out the window into the tree next to it and watch the scene unfold, watching the new Amus behavior.

"Out of my way" I heard Amu growl at them shock flooding their features.

"Amu-chan what happened to you, where were you the past years?" Kiddy King asked putting on his stupid puppy face, trying to look cute so she would ´swoon´ over him. 'He is such an idiot, it obvious that this Amu wont react like the one we used to know' I thought. Of course his puppy face broke into a sad frown when she didn't react the way he wanted her to.

"I . .Way. Kiddy King." She growled again with anger clearly evident in her voice shocking even me a bit.

"No Hinamori. Not until you answer our questions" soccer boy yelled at her, but of course she did not show any reaction to it. Only thing that changed for the slightest second were her eyes flickering with the slightest amusement to her friends behavior.

"Fine, be that way" she muttered "Mitsuki Chara-change" A black tail and cat ears appeared on her body making her look incredibly sexy. I heard her say "Ja ne" and then she jumped over the 'blockade' racing away while soccer boy also chara-changed and ran after her. I proceeded to chase after them jumping from tree to tree to see how this scenario would unfold, but when he pinned her to a tree I felt like I should rip of his arms. 'She is mine!...wow I am being a bit possessive…' I kept watching them from my current tree and felt a tiny blush come to my cheeks when she used her cute, innocent look on him while pressing her chest against his, making him loosen his grip. Once she jumped away from him I nearly laughed my ass of at the soccer boys still stunned expression, I then used my cat sense of smell to find where she had fled of to. I found her taking a nap in a tree so I jumped up and tried sneaking up to her but she caught me "Ikuto come out" she said. I quickly placed my face in front of hers as she calmly opened her eyes to stare straight into mine a smirk on her lips once again.

"Hello Koneko-chan" I said teasingly like I used to always do with her "What are you doing here?"

"Tsukiyomi-sensei, shouldn't you be in school teaching wonders of music to your student?" she said one eye brow raised.

"I was curious how that little fight with your frie-"

"ex-friends" she interrupted me

"okay then, ex-friends would turn out. And it was quite interesting to see how your new you reacted to Kiddy king"

"Is that so, did I change that much?" she asked curiously.

"Yes a lot." I said my voice serious "The old Amu would blush and stutter if I were this close to her, she would be innocent and klutzy when Tadase talked to her and she did not have a cat chara, although I do like the Chara." I smirked at the end.

"This Amu is different because she needed to adapt to her environment when she left" her cat chara whispered climbing out of Amus pouch. She was called Mitsuki right?

"What kind of 'environment' do you mean?" I asked starring at her.

"The company, Dar-"Amu placed her hand in front of Mitsukis mouth making it impossible for her to speak.

"Amu, what sort of company is she talking about?" I said through my clenched teeth. She gave a heavy sigh.

"Are your parents home right now?" I nodded "We will now go to your house and I will tell you what happened okay?" I nodded again. "Mitsuki" Amus ears and tail popped out.

"Yoru" My ears and tail appeared again. "Follow me" I then jumped of the tree and sprinted off to my parents house, I have my own apartment. Amu suddenly poppd up beside me.

"Can't you go any faster?" She asked 'Keep your cool she is just provoking you' I went full speed, jumping past trees and over streets from building to building until I saw the house. I made one last big jump and made my cooly landed in the back yard, Amu was next to me a second later.

(Amu POV)

Ikuto walked up to the back door unlocked it and went in I followed him shortly after. "Mom,Dad could you come here please" he yelled while we made our way to what seemed to be the living room. He sat down on the dark gray couch, I chose to stand and wait for Aruto and Souko to join us. Suddenly both walked in smiling at one another being happy in each other's company, Soukos long blond hair was braided down her back while her husband's short dark blue hair was styled similar to his sons in a 'bed head' kind of way. As soon as Aruto saw me he froze and a even bigger smile spread across his face. "Amu!" he walked over to me and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug muttering "Thank you" over and over. After few minutes he finally let go and stared at me quizzically "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am here to explain to Ikuto why I left 5 years ago. I thought it would be convenient to check up on you and see how your family is doing with you back." I stated giving him the slightest smile.

"Honey who is she?" Souko asked from her spot next to her son.

"This" he pointed towards me "is the reason I am here right now and why I came back 5 years ago" he said smiling a loving smile at his wife. While Ikuto stared at me in shock.

"What?How?" He asked jumping up from his seat.

"Calm down that's why I am here right. I will tell you and your mom what happened 5 years ago" I stated and sat down opposite from Souko ,Ikuto while ARuto went to the kitchen knowing the story. "Should I start?" both nodded frantically "okay well here it goes…"

Emerald: Yay another chapter done! ;) If you have any ideas for what you think should happen next tell me in a review!.

Souko: Review!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Emerald: Yay another chapter!

Ikuto: I think the readers are mad that you left them with a terrible cliff hanger last time -_-

Emerald: Well I wasn't sure what exactly happened to Amu jet so I had to figure that out first!

Aruto: I do believe you spent your Geo lesson on it correct?

Emerald: Not really I was sleeping…Anyway lets go!

Yoru: Emerald does not own Shugo Chara

(Ikuto POV)

Amu took a deep breath and started talking "It all started after we defeated Easter. I received a phone call from an unknown number saying something about 'knowing my true power' and wanting me to work for them so they can reach their goal, of course I refused since I figured they were up to no good. But after a few days I got a letter with a few pictures attached from a company called Dark Moon. In the letter it said that if I refused to work for them they would start hurting the people around me and that if I agreed they would free 'trade' me for the person on the pictures. They were pictures of Aruto in a bloody mess tied up and everything and since you did so much for me in the past and because I did not want anyone to get hurt I decided that it would be a fair to exchange me for him. So the next day I packed a bag with stuff I would need like clothes, food, money, my charas and then made my way to the airport where a ticket was reserved for me. I met Aruto half way since it was connected flight, we had a short chat , I told him to send me letters reporting on how his life went and then we left in opposite directions I left for America and he went to Japan. I then spent the past 5 years being trained and working for Dark Moon, and because of a chain of events, that I started, I was transferred to Japan to find the embryo." She then leaned back in her chair and sighed. Then my Dad came in holding a tray with 4 cups, a tea pot and sugar on it placing it on the table between me and Amu. He then poured the first cup added sugar and handed it to Amu who smiled and took it from his hands and placed it back on the table while also pulling out a sardine from her pocket. 'What is she doing?' "Nekura,Mitsuki come out there is some tea for you" she said and two charas come from her pouch one was the cat chara that I saw before but the other one was new she looked, what was the word…..deadly. Both of them got a teaspoon, sat down on either side of the cup and started drinking the tea with the spoons. Suddenly my mom broke down into sobs and enveloped Amu into a tight hug "Thank you so much! I cannot thank you enough!" she held on to her, "My pleasure" Amu said. After a while my mom's sobs slowly started to get less and less. Then she sat back down next to me.

(Amu POV)

After a few minutes silence Souko looked at my charas and asked "And who are you two"

"I am Mitsuki~nya" my feline chara said in a play full tone her tail swishing behind her as she resumed to gulp down the tea while taking a bite of the sardine every now and then.

"I am Nekura" my 'cold' chara said in her typical emotionless tone, her eyes never leaving the tea cup.

"Ikuto why don't you let Yoru play with them?" Souko asked. Ikuto tapped his pocket and Yoru floated slowly floated out and on to the Table in front of Ikuto.

"Yoru why don't you show Mitsuki and Nekura the house."

"Sure~nya" he said and then motioned for my two charas to follow him, Mitsuki still nibbling on her fish while Nekura was as neutral as ever. Soon they were out of sight exploring the house.

"You didn't even say Goodbye!" he hissed, his eyes focused of the carpet at his feet.

"Of You wouldn't have let me go" I simply stated waiting for his most likely angry reply.

"Of course not!" he said through gritted teeth.

"After all the help you gave me and the amount of fun I had with you I thought it would be only fair if I offered you a happy family life to return the favor!" I took a deep breath calming myself and then continued "You were always alone a stray; it was unfair for you to have to be alone even after the whole Easter incident. So I decided I would do whatever it took to give you some mind of 'Happy ever after'." I finished in my calm reasoning tone. Ikuto eyes were now wide with shock staring back into mine while Aruto was hugging Souko who teared up again after hearing my short but seemingly emotional speech. Knowing that the direction this conversation would go next would be hard to avoid I used my 'trump card' for this kind of situations. "Nekura, chara-change" I said knowing she was just under the table and had never left the room. My hair turned from pink to a dark magenta while my eyes changed from their usual gold to a dark red in the middle that faded into black on the outer circle, like Nekuras. I could feel how my recent nervousness disappeared being replaced by the familiar feeling of, how should I explain how it feels….nothingness, whatever someone said to me now no matter how harming it would not affect me. Now all three of them were staring at me in shock and I even saw slight fear flickering in their eyes.

"Amu?" Ikuto questioned.

"What is it?" I replied with my new character.

"What happened to Ran, Miki, Su and Dia?" he asked looking at Nekura who was now sitting on my shoulder with the same bored neutral expression on her face and Mitsuki who just floated back into the room landing on my other shoulder.

"They left since I changed my idea of my would be self" I said stoically.

"What happened when you went to that Company, what did they do to you?" he asked with concern and fear.

"Nothing happened but to be able to get the embryo I had to have new powers and with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia it would not have worked out. So I changed and got two new eggs while losing my old ones, that's all that happened." I got up and motioned for my charas to go back into my pouch grabbed and grabbed my bag "Since I explained everything I will be leaving now" I then looked at Aruto with a smile "Its nice to see that you managed to make everyone happy" then at Ikuto with my neutral look "I will see you in school tomorrow Tsukiyomi-sensei, Good bye." Then I made my way to the back door switching chara making my cat features appear again and jumped off.

(Ikuto POV)

After I few minutes of silence I decided to go home, so I hugged my mom and dad, collected all my stuff and made my way to my apartment. 'Wait my car is still at school dammit!' I sighed 'I will just use Yoru to get to school tomorrow, I am too tired to get it now' I looked at my watch and realized it was already 8 pm (let's just say it took quite a while for Amu to explain okay…) Once I reached my apartment I stripped to my underwear and dropped into bed but before I fell asleep a last thought crossed my mind 'I will find out what that stupid company did to my Strawberry!'

Emerald: Okay so since I know that updating more frequently would be appreciated by you guys I have an idea to help all of us. Write a review with what you think should happen and then I can use that as help so that it wont take me forever to write the next chapters!

Nekura: Come on move it type a review so that Emerald can write the next chapter!

Aruto + Souko: Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7 (part one)

Emerald: Well I am lazy as ever soo….yeah. If you have any ideas what you want to happen next leave a review please, even if you think it is a bad idea. I just need some inspiration!

Ikuto: -_-'

Emerald: Oh and I drew Mitsuki you can check it out on my deviantart!

art/Mitsuki-360004975?ga_submit_new=10%253A1363534144

Mitsuki: Yay! ~nya

Kukai: Emerald does not own Shugo Chara

* * *

After I left I went straight back to my apartment and placed Mitsuki and Nekura in their beds (yes the have little doll sized beds) and made my way to the bathroom. After turning on the shower I striped my clothes and stepped inside feeling my muscles relax under the warm water. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and used my chocolate body wash. Grabbing to towels I stepped out of the shower wrapping one around my body, one around my hair. I then went to the kitchen to get some milk, old habits die hard… After I drank the milk I went to my room and put on a loose purple tank top and some light blue Pj shorts.

I lay down in my bed pulling the blankets over me already feeling sleepy when suddenly my phone started ringing on the bedside table. I grabbed it and pressed the answer button. "What?" I growled.

"Now, now Amu-chan. I need you to check in with us tomorrow" He answered calmly

""I have school." I retorted

"No you don't you have 'family buisness' to attend to." I could feel him grinning on the other end.

"What time?" I growled again.

"Around 1 pm" he said.

"I'll be there, bye" I said hanging up, placing my phone back on the bedside table. And once my head touched the pillow I fell sleep.

* * *

Emerald: I am sorry that this is so short but I am sot sure what to write next. But I am working on it already!

Amu: If you have any ideas/opinions about for this story please leave a review!:)


	8. Chapter 7 (part 2)

Emerald: Well this is the second part to chapter 7 yeah...sorry it took so long.

Kukai: like always please leave suggestions what you think could/should happen in the reviews

Amu: Emerald does not own anything but the plot!

(Amu POV)

After I dragged myself out of bed and down the to the kitchen, while Mitsuki and Nekura where sitting on my shoulders, I started collecting the ingredients for my favorite kind of pancakes...strawberry with chocolate chips. I could feel Mitsuki drooling on my shoulder which meant that I had to hurry up or she would go on a rampage through the kitchen. I mixed everything together and heated up the pan, and after be failed attempt I made 10 strawberry chocolate chip pancakes. Placed three plated on the table and gave my charas once each for the start although I know that Mitsuki would eat at least 3 and so would Nekura. Next I placed the pancakes on the table Mitsuki started to inhale them like air while Nekura and I ate slowly enjoying the taste.

After we finished our pancakes I placed the dishes in the sink and washed up everything, placing it back where it belonged. Once that was done I checked the clock on the wall '9:30, I still have time to go' so i decided to listen to music to kill time until I had to get ready. I walked back to my room grabbing my iPod and headphones and sat down on my bed. I love my headphones, they are black with red hearts, blue spades, green clovers and yellow diamonds all over them, I had them custom designed to have a reminder of my old charas.

I took my iPod and pressed shuffle, listening to the familiar sounds violins. I had grown quite fond of the sound over the years with dark moon. I closed my eyes focusing on the melody forgetting everything around me. "Amu~Nya! Wake up! I heard Mitsuki yell.

"What?" I asked still sleepy.

"It's 12:30~nya. You have to get ready!" She told me.

"Shit" I jumped out if bed and ran over to my closet taking of my pj's and putting on a pair of loose dark purple shorts, a neon orange tank top and over that a grey loose off shoulder top with a purple butterfly on it. It reminded me of Utau. Snatching my phone and keys from my table I ran to the doorway, put on my black converse and ran out of the door my charas on my shoulders. "Mitsuki chara change" my ears and tail appeared and I jumped of to the Dark Moon Japan headquarters. Once I reached the entrance I chara changed with Nekura and walked into building and to the elevator. I pressed the button waiting for it come down, when the doors opened I stepped in and pressed the top floor and leaned against the elevator wall waiting for the doors to open to the top floor. After I heard the familiar 'ding' sound I stepped out of the elevator and walked over to a set of huge wooden doors. Not bothering to knock I just walled inside and sat down on the chair in front of the bosses desk. "Let's get this over with"

"You will go to the park and create x-eggs, and then purify them since that seems to call it out. Clear?" The director asked.

"Yeah, can I go now?" He just nodded as reply. I got up from my seat and made my way back to the elevator and out of the building, and walked towards the park already dreading what I was going to do now especially since the park was filled with people. I heaved a sigh "Nekura, chara nari"

Mitsuki: don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 8

Emerald: Here is the next chapter!

Nekura: Emerald does not own Shugo Chara!

_These are thoughts _this is normal stuff

(Ikuto POV)

After Amus explanation yesterday I was anxious to talk to her again so I once I woke up I quickly got dressed, grabbed an apple and walked out of the house with Yoru in my pocket. Since I lived quite far away I chara changed with him and hurried to school before the students would arrive. When I entered the school I walked up to my classroom and placed todays papers on my Desk, soon my homeroom students started to fill the class. (If you don't know, homeroom is a 10 minute time period where the teacher just checks if you are here and tells you about upcoming events and such) Fortunately the kiddy king and his crew where in my group so I could over hear if they said anything about Amu, and soon enough they did.

"Hinamori isn't here today I checker her homeroom, maybe she's sick?" Kukai stated.

"She was perfectly fine yesterday!" Kiddy king muttered.

"Since she wanted to skip school yesterday she might also do it today." Nagihiko said.

"Sounds about right" soccer boy replied and then I stopped listening. _She isn't in school, well that makes talking to her a bit difficult…how do I get out of school without problems?...Yes!_

"Class I don't feel well so I will now check in with the nurse while you can make your way to your classes." I said making my voice sound sore. Then I walked out of the class and to the nurse's office, knocking softly in the door. "Excuse me? *cough*"

"Yes" a female voice anwered. _Perfect. _I walked in putting on a kitty face

" I don't feel well would you mind to tell the director *cough* that I am not able to teach today?" I asked looking as sick as possible.

"S-sure." She said a blush on her face.

"Thanks you, I will go home now."

"B-but you are sick you need supervision!" _Damn it! Stupid fangirl. _I heard Yoru snicker behind me.

"Don't worry my girlfriend is waiting for me" I lied smoothly.

"O-oh, okay goodbye." I walked out of the room and went to my car. Once I sat in my car I started the motor and drove out of the parking lot but then it hit me _I don't know where to look, grrr!...Maybe Yoru can sense them or something._ "Yoru?"

"Yes~nya?"

"Can you try and sense Amu for me please"

"Sure I'll try~nya!" he said and then closed his eyes while impatiently waited for the traffic light to turn green. Suddenly he jumped up his tail swishing wildly and eyes wide "She is at the Park!"

"Good job Yoru. I'll treat you to some catnip later." I said smiling at my Chara. When the light finally turned green I stepped down onto the gas and drove towards the park. Once I arrived I quickly parked the car and walked around the park when suddenly Yoru clutched onto my neck whimpering slightly. "What happened?"

"Its Amu….she chara transformed with that evil looking chara and now s-she is dark!" I yelped not letting go of me. _Amu went dark?_ I ran as fast as I could towards the center of the park where I then hid in a tree watching the scene unfold.

Amu was just landing on the ground when she said:"Chara-nari, Amulet Dark Galaxy" she wore a skin tight black halter top with bright pink striped which stopped a few centimeters under her chest, dark red short shorts and black heels which had strings running up her leg up to her knee. But not only her clothes changed, her hair turned blood red with black tips and her eyes changed to a dark red with black edges. _Damn, she looks so ho- wait, no wrong time FOCUS!_ She walked a few steps and then froze holding her hand out in front of her "Dark Void" a small black hole formed above her palm and everyone in the park dropped to their knees, eyes turning dull as X-eggs came out of their chests and floated towards Amu who seemingly didn't care that she was destroying the dreams of all the people. Soon she was circled by hundreds of X-eggs from all over the crowded park she then lowered her hand and the eggs started to go wild "Force field, on" a matte circle enclosed her and the eggs inside its self-forcing them to stay in place, "pressure up" suddenly all the eggs shattered at once their shells crumbling into nothing "force field, off" it sounded as if she was crying.

(Amu POV)

"Force field, off" I felt a tear slip down my cheek. _Got to cry when we have an audience…_ I took a deep breath, "Mitsuki, go!" I yelled.

"Lets go Am~nya!" she yelped and jumped towards me as we used our chara switch, "Chara-nari Amulet Neko" now instead of Amulet Dark Galaxy I was standing there as Amulet Neko in my dark blue tube top with a pink paw print in the middle that stopped a few centimeters above my belly button, a pair of dark pink shorts that had a dark blue skirt over them that was cut up on both sides like Mitsukis and I was wearing dark blue sneakers with pink laces. On my head were my black ears and my black tail appeared on my lower back while the humpty lock turned into a bell that now hung around my neck on a pink choker.

"Chiming bells" I grabbed the bell from my neck and it turned into 3 slightly bigger bells that were dangling off a string. I shook them making them chime in harmony sounding as soothing as Utaus Heart full song. After minute of shaking they took effect, the earlier smashed eggs formed again but now they were back to their original pure form then they floated back to their owners chest. "I am sorry" I whispered as the last egg went back. I jumped into the trees and looked up into the sky _The embryo didn't show ugh…_ I landed back on the ground and checked my phone for the time. 3:32 pm. I then clicked the SMS icon and typed "Created about 100 eggs, he didn't show up though. That is my report" and sent it to the boss. He answered immediately "We already have a plan to create more, I will tell you when were finished the plan" _Great, he has a plan._ I sighed walking to the next ice cream parlor and bought a strawberry and one chocolate filled cone. Sitting down under a tree in the park I started licking at the pink treat. "Ikuto come out your ice cream is melting" I heard him groan in annoyance while Yoru snickered on his shoulder.

"how do you do that?" he asked sitting down next me. I handed him his ice cream and he started eating it immediately.

"Practice makes perfect I guess….and by the way I saw you when I did that little thing back there."

He suddenly stiffened as if he had forgotten about it and then his expression looked like a hurt kitty. "Amu, what you-" I sat down on his lap and laid my head on his chest yawning.

"Im tirred from the action from before, I'll take a nap on you ok?" I said looking him in the eyes, I nodded still in shock; I kissed him and then placed my head back on his chest "Night Ikuto-koi…"

(Ikuto POV)

After I recovered from the shock I smiled and hugged her closer to me laying my head on top of hers, since I suddenly felt tired as well.

Emerald :I know that the name Amulet Neko isn't so creative, you can suggest a better name if you want.

Yaya: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
